09 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Mila - Aureli kpiarz, odc. 12 (Aurel le moqueur) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Klucz do szczęścia, odc. 15 (The key to happiness); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Powrót do przyszłości, seria I - Wyprawa na ryby, odc. 12 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 184 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Wójt roku 2009 - sylwetki 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1443; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1831 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Czy leci z nami?; serial TVP 14:00 Eurowizja 2010 - Kto do Oslo? - /9/; felieton 14:05 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 13 (Worst Week, ep. 14); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 14:25 Errata do biografii - Artur Międzyrzecki 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:13 Bonanza - odc. 23 (ep. 23, Desert Justice); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4680 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4895); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4681 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4896); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1832 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1444; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 90; teleturniej 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Nocuję u Tamary!, odc. 19 (I'm sleeping at Tamara's!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Gwiazdy Pedro's Cup 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wysokie napięcie - Zakładniczki (Home Invasion) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:05 Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - Zabójcze słowo, odc. 10 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 10); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 23:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:45 Kino nocnych marków - Obietnica (Promesa, La); dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 01:30 Kojak seria 4 - Dama w oddziale (Kojak IV, ep. 23, Lady in the Squad Room); serial kraj prod.USA (1976) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 TELEZAKUPY 06:45 Szpital ewangelicki - enklawa współczucia 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 26/72 Odrodzenie Georga (Harry And The Hendersons ep. George's White Light); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 38/48 Szczęściarz (Santa Apprentice ep. So Lucky!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 217 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:55 MASH - odc. 48 (MASH (K 424)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973) 11:30 Świat według Bindi - odc. 5 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL (5)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007) 12:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 201 Niepewność jutra (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Mixed messages)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007) 14:55 Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu (251); serial TVP 15:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (7); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:25 Pejzaż z Europą w tle - Salon Fryzjerski w Opatowie 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 721; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 6/18 - Żelazny krzyż - txt - str.777; serial TVP 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 18; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Kazimierz Kutz, PROJEKT CHOPIN: Lang Lang, Marek Skrobecki i Hugh Welchman) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 386 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 722; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 477 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Noce Harlemu (Harlem Nights); dramat kraj prod.USA (1989) 01:30 Kocham kino na bis - Kraina szczęścia (Beautiful country); dramat kraj prod.USA, Norwegia (2004) 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08:00 Zasady gry (15) - serial komediowy 08:25 Zasady gry (16) - serial komediowy 09:05 Świat według Kiepskich (75): Browar z kominem - serial komediowy 10:00 Szpital na perypetiach (21) - serial komediowy 10:30 Szpital na perypetiach (22) - serial komediowy 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (43): Zaginiony testament - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Samo życie (1405) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (310): Stres przedporodowy - serial komediowy 13:00 Zasady gry (17) - serial komediowy 13:30 Zasady gry (18) - serial komediowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1044) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Stan wyjątkowy (3) - serial sensacyjny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (44): Ultimatum - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:05 Świat według Kiepskich (42): Proca Amora - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1045) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1406) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Nikomu ani słowa - thiller 22:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (115) - serial kryminalny 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (116) - serial kryminalny 00:15 Ślepe naboje - dramat kryminalny 02:00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 Majka - telenowela 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:35 Mango - telezakupy 13:35 Detektywi: Recepta na szczęście - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:10 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Lowelas - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:50 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 15:45 Rozmowy w toku: Rozmowy intymne - talk-show 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Majka - telenowela 18:25 Detektywi: Agatka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Rozczarowanie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki: Kamil Durczok, Tymon Tymański - talk-show 23:30 Generał: Pilot Prchal - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:25 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02:45 Rozmowy w toku: Rozmowy intymne - talk-show 03:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 VIP - program kulturalny 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 26, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 46, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 171, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 45, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 47, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 27, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 46, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 172, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Geneza - odc. 18, Hiszpania 2007 22:15 Geneza - odc. 19, Hiszpania 2007 23:30 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 00:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00:40 Dziewczyny za kratkami - czarna komedia, USA 1987 2:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:20 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 3:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Domisie - Boję się ciemności; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Elewacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 6/I; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 "Polskie Korzenie" - odc. 3 - Jasia Reichardt (felieton); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Misja Gryf - Tajemnice Bornego Sulinowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1436; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1812; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z archiwum IPN - Jeż; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 181; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Warto rozmawiać - W obronie prawa do dzieci i prawa do ojczystej mowy.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Stoczniowiec Gdańsk - Unia Oświęcim; STEREO, 16:9 16:10 Saga rodów - Ród Dobrzyńskich ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (46) Nad Dunajem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Boję się ciemności; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1436; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 3 Pierwsze spacery (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1812; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 182; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Nasz reportaż - 1388 - kroniki afgańskie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Telewizja i sport; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Saga rodów - Ród Dobrzyńskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - W obronie prawa do dzieci i prawa do ojczystej mowy.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:12 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (46) Nad Dunajem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Szpital medyczny im. E. Szczeklika w Tarnowie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1436; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 3 Pierwsze spacery (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1812; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 182; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Ręka fryzjera; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - W obronie prawa do dzieci i prawa do ojczystej mowy.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku